greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seattle Grace Hospital
Seattle Grace Hospital (SGH) is the central location where Grey's Anatomy is set. It has appeared in all seasons and has been the host of many famous doctors. There have been patients that travel across the country to receive the best medical treatment from the leading surgeons in their field and the hospital is reportedly the best in Washington State. In recent times its reputation has dropped, now ranked the twelfth best teaching hospital in the country. It was established in 1947. After being ranked 12th in top teaching hospitals for a surgical residency program, previously ranked 3rd, and being demoted to a Level II Trauma Center, the Chief was determined to do everything in his power to restore the hospital's former glory. Surgical protocol was changed, more impressive and news grabbing, but risky, surgeries were actively encouraged and as such, was delighted when Derek and Meredith's clinical trial was featured in a medical journal following its success, being hailed as the Shepherd method. Although there was much success, some people (Derek and Bailey) felt he had changed slightly and was acting reckless. Following the changes, the building suffered severe flooding due to a plumbing leak and at the insistence of the Chief, the surgical floor would remain as normal, until a ceiling collapsed on a patient mid-surgery (although this later helped them discover a tumour). The staff work 6 days a week and 50 weeks per year. Notable staff 'Attending Physicians' *Dr. Richard Webber (Chief of Surgery) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Head of Plastic surgery, Attending ENT) *Dr. Owen Hunt (Head of Trauma surgery) 'Surgical Residents' *Dr. Miranda Bailey (First Year Resident, Pediatric surgery, Former Chief Resident) *Dr. Callie Torres (Final Year Resident, Orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Meredith Grey (Second Year Resident) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Second Year Resident) *Dr. Izzie Stevens (Second Year Resident) *Dr. George O'Malley (Second Year Resident) *Dr. Alex Karev (Second Year Resident) 'Surgical Interns' *Dr. Alexandra "Lexie" Grey (Intern) Notable ex-staff *Dr. Ellis Grey (Former Surgical Resident) *Dr. Preston Burke (Former Head of Cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Addison Montgomery (Former Head of Obstetrics and Gynaecology and Neonatal Surgery) *Dr. Erica Hahn (Former Head of Cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Sadie Harris (Former First Year Resident) Notable Rooms *Locker rooms *On-call rooms *Clinic *E.R *Operating rooms *Patient rooms *Attendings' lounge Other Hospitals Referenced Real *John Hopkins Hospital *Mayo Clinic *Cleveland Clinic *Massachusetts General Hospital ("Mass Gen") Fictional *Mercy West Hospital (In the Seattle area) *Seattle Presbyterian Hospital (In the Seattle area) *Wilkinson General *Lake Washington Med *LA Med *Washington Med *Boston General Notes *Seattle Grace Hospital is based on Harborview in Seattle, WA. Most of the filming actually occurs in Los Angeles(Hollywood), as well, that is where the set is located. However most of the outside shots of Seattle are very real with the exception of "Seattle Grace." *On the hospital coats on the right it says SGH and on the left it says their name and M.D, followed by any affiliations such as F.A.C.S (Fellow of the American College of Surgeons) *Psychiatry is on the fifth floor. *The hospital was once so understaffed that the nurses went on strike. Category:Medical Category:Locations